I Love You, MrTerrorist
by BloodyNightmare14
Summary: #EXOfanfiction, #KrisYeol, Warning : YAOI, BL, Sho-ai(lengkap), typo!, sedikit OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Habis baca silakan tinggalkan jejak :'D kalo bisa fav *digampar*


Tittle : I love you, Mr. Terrorist

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisYeol, HoSe(SuhoSehun) :D

Warning : YAOI, BL, Sho-ai (lengkap), abal, typo!, super aneh

Setelah baca silakan tinggalkan jejak :D, terutama yang request FF ini :D *poke mba Atikha*

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

Summary :

Apakah kau akan menjadi musuhku selanjutnya ?

Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi anggota kepolisian ? Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur begitu saja,.. Saat kau mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Pria polos dan baik hati yang berada dihatimu sekarang, tidaklah sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Tugasmu melindungi dan menentramkan semua orang, tapi aku.. ? Aku hanya bisa membuat semua orang resah dan ketakutan... Profesi dan jalan pikiran kita berbeda... Namun, aku tidak ingin jalan hati kita berbeda juga.

* * *

_**I Love You, Mr. Terrorist**_

* * *

Normal POV

Suara deru nafas dan alas kaki yang bergesekkan dengan aspal kasar sehabis bermandikan hujan mengiringi kasus hari ini. Ratusan polisi mengejar sekelompok orang tersebut. Kelompok tersembunyi dan sangat sulit untuk diselidiki. Mereka menjadi pembunuh dan perampas harta-harta pejabat di kota ini.

"Hei ! Kalian, Berhenti !" ucap seseorang dengan kelompoknya dari belakang.

"Tao, Lay,.. Kita berpencar... Selanjutnya, masalah serangga dibelakang akan diurusi oleh bawahan kita." perintah pria tertinggi dari mereka bertiga.

Lalu jalan raya besar terpecah menjadi tiga bagian. Seperti yang direncanakan, mereka berpencar. Namun, sekelompok polisi dibelakang mereka belum menyerah begitu saja, mereka memecah _team _menjadi 3 bagian, untuk mengejar kesetiap jalan yang mereka lewati.

'_Sial !'_ umpat pria tertinggi tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa sekelompok polisi masih mengejarnya.

Seorang polisi yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari polisi lainnya berlari mendekatinya dan hampir meraih kerah kemeja hitamnya. Namun, dengan sigap pria tinggi yang tidak diketahui identitasnya mengelak dan mengubah jalur kaburnya dengan melewati gang-gang kecil disekitarnya.

"Berhentiii !" ucap polisi yang hampir meraih kerah kemejanya barusan.

Pria tinggi misterius ini sangat mengenal suara ini. Walaupun ia mengenalnya, ia tetap saja mengabaikannya. _'Ini demi pekerjaan.'_ Ucap pria tinggi misterius ini didalam hatinya.

_DOR !_

Sebuah peluru diluncurkan oleh seorang polisi, dan benar saja... Itu adalah polisi yang hampir meraih kerah kemeja si pria misterius.

_DOR ! DOR ! DOR !_

Bertubi-tubi dilepaskannya peluru-peluru itu, tembakan pertama dan kedua tidak berhasil mengenai si pria misterius, namun tembakan ketiga dan keempat berhasil mengenainya pada bagian leher dan lengan. Tapi luka yang ditimbulkan dari peluru-peluru itu tidaklah fatal. Hanya berupa goresan yang cukup panjang dan luka itu tidak akan menghentikan gerakan si pria misterius.

Ketika sampai diujung gang, si pria misterius berlari kearah kiri disusul dengan beberapa mobil sedan hitam. Sambil berlari, si pria misterius memijakkan kakinya keatas bagasi belakang sebuah mobil sedan dan menjadikannya pijakan untuk menunggu ia _'dijemput'_.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah helikopter yang cukup besar menghampiri dimana pria itu berada dan menurunkan segulung tangga yang kokoh untuk dinaiki pria misterius tersebut. Kemudian, pria tersebut berdiri dan meraih gagang tangga tersebut dan menaikinya sampai ke helikopter.

Sebelum helikopter itu pergi, polisi yang berlari paling depan mengambil pistolnya kembali dan menjulurkannya kearah pintu helikopter yang sedang terbuka.

_DOR ! DOR ! DOR !_

Ia mencoba untuk melukai orang-orang yang berada didalam helikopter tersebut, tetapi sepertinya semua tembakan itu sia-sia, seorang anggota dari kelompok misterius itu menunjukkan dirinya dipintu helikopter dan melemparkan sesuatu kearah sekelompok polisi.

'_Apa itu ?'_

Ucap polisi tersebut dengan heran.

Semakin mendekatnya benda itu dengan daratan, semakin jelas _'apa yang mereka lihat'._

Itu... -_Geranat._

Dengan sigap polisi tersebut menghindar dan menjauhi daerah yang berkemungkinan terkena ledakan.

_DHHUUAAAARR !_

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat terdengar sampai keseluruh kota ini. Beberapa polisi yang belum sempat menghindar mengalami luka fatal, dan diantaranya ada yang tidak terselamatkan.

Namun, polisi muda yang hampir mendapatkan _'mangsa'_ nya barusan masih mengingat postur tubuh pria misterius itu dari belakang. Pria tersebut bertubuh tinggi, berkaki jenjang dan kokoh.

'_Siapa dia ?'_

Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar disekitar kepalanya. Sampai-sampai kelompok misterius itu berhasil melarikan diri. Semua yang berada di lokasi panik untuk mengurus korban ledakan barusan. Tidak ada yang sempat memikirkan hal yang lainnya...

'_Akan kucari tahu siapa pria dan kelompok itu.'  
_

Normal POV –end-

* * *

Kris POV

"...ngun.. Hei... Bangun !"

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang membangunkanku sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Malas rasanya untuk membuka mata.

"...Aku... Masih ngantuk, chagi..." ucapku lemah dan masih belum membuka mata.

Belum se-detik pun aku menginjakkan kakiku kembali ke alam mimpi, ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalaku dengan keras.

_DUAGH !_

Sebuah buku yang tidak aku ketahui judul dan isinya berhasil menghantam pelipisku dengan mulus. Alhasil aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan.

"Pemalas ! Pantas saja kau tidak bisa jadi polisi !" celoteh pria dihadapanku sambil bertolak pinggang.

Umm.. Sepertinya ada yang harus diralat dari kata-katanya barusan... _'tidak bisa jadi polisi'_, hm ? Ah, bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja aku tidak berminat.

"Akhirnya bangun juga,.. Ayo turun, kita sarapan."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"... Apa... Katamu?"

"...Aku masih ngantuk, Chanyeol~"

"Huh? Memangnya tadi malam kau kerja sampai larut?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Hm, begitu... Apa kau sedang menemukan kesulitan didalam pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Hm.. Bisa dibilang begitu... Agak merepotkan memang.."

"Haahh, sama sepertiku.."

"Hm, _really?_"

"Yep. Aku sedang kesulitan mencari sekelompok orang."

"Oh, sekelompo-... Apa? Orang?"

"Iya, merekaa meneror pejabat-pejabat di kota ini dan merampas semua harta bendanya."

"Ah.. Begitu..."

"Lalu, kemarin aku hampir saja menangkap salah seorang anggotanya. Sepertinya bukan ketuanya sih, tapi dia memiliki jabatan yang tinggi didalam kelompok itu.."

"Hm, ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi, kulitnya putih, kakinya juga panjang, dan... Kalau dari belakang sih, dia terlihat mirip banget sama kamu.."

"... Ah, jadi maksudmu,.. Postur tubuhku mirip orang jahat, begitu?"

"B-bukan begitu sih, yaaahhh mau bagaimana lagi, memang mirip sih..."

"Tapi aku berhasil melukai bagian lehernya sedikit.. Sampai aku mencarinya lagi, semoga saja luka itu belum hilang.. Nah, ayo sarapan!"

"_N,ne.._"

Yah, aku menanggapi percakapan bodoh yang tak bermanfaat, padahal aku tahu kalau tadi aku tak membicarakan hal 'bodoh' itu, aku masih bisa tertidur selama 15 menit lagi sebelum 'polisi baru' ini menyeretku kelantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Hyung,.. Ayo sarapan! Sudah kubuatkan loh, daritadi!"

Ucap seseorang sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu didalam panci. Dari dalam panci itu tercium aroma makanan yang sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun. Adik dari _polisi baru_ yang bernama Chanyeol yang sangat bangga dengan gelar yang baru saja ia dapatkan 2 minggu yang lalu.

_Cih, dasar bocah._

Tapi dari semua itu, aku bingung... Kenapa dia memiliki adik yang sangat berbakat seperti Baekhyun?

Yah, kata orang-orang sih, anak pertama itu hanyalah sebuah _'percobaan'_.  
Chanyeol adalah anak pertama dari keluarganya. Mungkin itu benar dan terbukti kalau dia memang produk gagal dan banyak kesalahan dalam membentuk jaringan otaknya sehingga mengakibatkan ia tak bisa apa-apa dan selalu mengandalkan orang lain.

_Useless._

_Well,_ aku akui Chanyeol memang tak beguna, tapi entah aku melihat dari sisi mana yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

TBC

* * *

Well, ini fict KrisYeol pertama saya.. :3 Mohon bantuannya, yaaa~  
RnR, please..


End file.
